


Deal

by supervamp78



Category: seduce me
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervamp78/pseuds/supervamp78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick bittersweet thing for Diana's route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

“HAHAHAH OPEN UP LADIES.!” I flinched as I felt an increase pressure on the magical barrier I had on the door. “I SHOULD HAVE ATTACKED YOUR KINGDOM INSTEAD OF EVER CONSIDERING THAT SILLY DEAL, DIANA!”

“Shit”, I let out panic breath as I tried to focus on Diana’s wound. My nerves were shot and my hand was trembling. She as bleeding hard and it didn’t seem like it would stop. She let out a pained groan and smiled bitterly, “Ugh, could he be any louder?” She had noticed my panic state and was putting on a front to try and lighten the mood. 

I swallowed as much as I wanted to follow her lead I couldn’t help but feel bad. “Diana, I’m so sorry. If only I was a bit stronger. If only I had studied magic sooner. If only..” I felt her hand touch my cheek and slowly wipe away the tears that started to fall. “Silly girl, none of this is your fault. I should have known that even with mine and your power it would have been enough.” 

She let out a slight strained chuckle before coughing,” If I had known you would be an ally I would have tried to be a bit nicer and got the boys to help” Her eyes closed and a panicked feeling began to rise within me. My magic wasn’t enough to heal her wound, it was taking everything I had just to keep the barrier going and that too was slowly cracking. 

Suddenly I felt energy flowing into my cheek from where her hand was and I heard her softly mumbling something. Before I could question her actions she softly said,” Listen to what I’m about to say carefully we don’t have much time, alright?” I held back my need to ask questions and focused intently on her words. “I’m done for, you can’t fully heal me without dispelling the barrier.” 

I couldn’t stop the tears from following as the realization that this was it for her. “No! There must be something we can do, we had a deal remember? You can’t leave me like this” I gripped on to her hand as if I was afraid that she would suddenly disappear. “Please, Diana I…” 

“Stop!”,her voice was loud and commanding. Her eyes were open and she had a pleading look on her face. Everything I wanted to say vanished as she continued, “I’m transferring my remaining power to you, and I want you to use the self-destruct spell. It’ll activate once the barrier breaks” I nodded in confirmation and defeat, there was nothing I could do in this situation

We had lost and the only thing we could hope to do now was to take the demon lord with us. Diana sat up grunting as she did and put pulled herself close to me. A bitter smile formed on her face as she looked into my eyes before kissing me. It was a salty yet warm kiss and I felt somewhat calmer from it. Afterwards she put her forehead to mine and said with a slightly cracked voice” I’m sorry I could save you” 

I smiled softly and said “At least we get to be together”. Softly I began to say the incantation for the spell just as I felt the barrier breaking. Diana’s body slumped suddenly and I held her close as the door burst open and everything went white.   
There was a sharp intense pain and then nothing. I felt weightless and empty, until I heard a familiar voice calling out to me.” Mika, open your eyes” the soft voice said. Slowly my eyes open and revealed a dark pathway with a slight at the end. In front of me was the person I had missed most during my adventures. 

“Grandfather!” I let out an overjoyed shout and quickly ran to hug him. He pulled me into a loving embrace and smiled softly. “I’ve missed you so much, I didn’t know what to do after you died” I started sobbing and buried my face in his chest. He chuckled softly and rubbed my back. “There, you did the best you could sweetie.” I sniffled as I looked up at him, I was so happy to finally be back in his arms. 

“Hey, don’t forget about me. Hun”, my body stiffened as I turned around to see Diana smiling her usual seductive smile. “Looks like you we’re right we did end up together after all”


End file.
